


poison touch

by gilbertcest



Series: tvd ficathon [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fire, Other, PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elena falls asleep next to damon and dreams about fire // prompt by alaynestone on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison touch

As a vampire, there’s a part of your mind that’s always on alert, even when you’re asleep. So when Damon turns around and pulls a sleeping Elena into his arms, she feels it; however deep in her unconciousness it might be.

Her dream, in which she’s sitting against her parents tombstone, writing in her diary, changes abruptly after this. The world around her gets darker, so dark that she can’t even see her hands which hold her diary anymore.

The air gets colder, the smell of flowers is replaced by a wet, moldy smell. She doesn’t know where she is, but wherever it is, it scares her. The darkness, the silence, everything is there to make her afraid.

And suddenly there are footsteps, they echo around her making them sound more threatening than they might have been otherwise. She shrinks against the tombstone - no it’s not the tombstone she’s leaning against, it’s a wall. Elena listens, not daring to breathe in case she could miss something. She wants to get up, but her body is so heavy, it feels like cement is running in her veins, not blood.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." A voice calls from a distance and she tries to shrink into the wall. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but every fiber of her body and mind is afraid of it.

The sound of something heavy being placed on the ground makes her gasp, whatever it is she can’t see it.

"This might hurt a little.." Says the voice, now closer.

And then the room lights up, blinding Elena. The cold turns burning hot and she screams. White hot pain. She can’t tell where it hurts because she feels it everywhere. She forces her eyes open, and wills them to see. Slowly Elena gets used to the brightness and she can make out two things..

Fire, it’s everywhere, her skin is on fire, and it keeps raining down on her. And behind that, there’s a shadow - no; a man..

She gasps awake. The first thing she sees is his peaceful face. Elena scrambles away from him, trying to slow her breathing down.

Later in the shower, she hears his voice asking if she wants him to join her. She doesn’t reply. A scream is building in her throat, but she swallows it.


End file.
